oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Losing Your Appeal
Losing Your Appeal is the fourth episode of the second season and the twelfth overall episode of the HBO television series Oz. Written by Tom Fontana with the teleplay by Tom Fontana & Bradford Winters and directed by Keith Samples, it originally aired on August 3, 1998. Theme Summary The Aryan Brotherhood comes back in full force and makes one of the inmates take responsibility for a murder the Brotherhood committed. At Hill's hearing, the judge decides there was no misjustice in his conviction. McManus decides to make one of his students, Poet, famous. After O'Reily has surgery, he starts developing feelings for Dr. Nathan. Schibetta decides to get revenge on Adebisi by hiring Alvarez, while Adebisi tries to make a deal with Alvarez, who declines. Beecher gets a new cellmate, Chris Keller, who is actually working with Schillinger. Plot After Ritchie accidently kills Freakie, he tries to get a lesser charge by ratting out Schillinger for Vogel's murder. A corrupt guard working for the Aryan Brotherhood makes Ritchie take responsibility this murder that the Brotherhood committed, or be killed by the Brotherhood. Glynn refuses to give Said extra phone or fax time to work for Hill. At Hill's hearing, Said has not anticipated the opposing counsel's arguments and is not prepared to rebutt them - the judge decides there was no misjustice in Hill's conviction. McManus asks Said to present to poems of Poet to his publisher. Poet uses his proceeds to pay his drug tab to Adebisi. The media begin to call for parole for Poet. After O'Reily has surgery, he starts developing feelings for Dr. Nathan. He tries to convince her to kiss him. The Mole tells Bob he is still planning on digging his way out of prison. Bob says he used to be an architect and wants to help. Sister Peter Marie visits William again - "Sick, Broom, Amore" , plus "Street". Schibetta decides to get revenge on Adebisi by hiring Alvarez, while Adebisi tries to make a deal with Alvarez to kill Shibetta. Alvarez declines both offers and hopes to watch them take each other out. Beecher gets a new cellmate, Chris Keller, who is actually working with Schillinger. The judge from Beecher's trial admits that she was not fair in his case. Narrations Some people say the Bible is the greatest story ever told. Uh-uh. The best story is "Boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl." Yeah. Boy meets girl. That first moment when every corpuscle in your dick is percolating. Of course, not everybody has the same impulse. Prisoner number 98H462, Richard Hanlon. Convicted June 3, '98. Possession and distribution of controlled substance. Sentence: 8 years, up for parole in 5. Boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl. And that's the best part, right? After all that shit that's come before, the two lovers finally stare in each other's eyes, bang! The story ends. Only, what happens after boy gets down with girl? Well, he starts to get at her, she starts to get to him, boy makes girl crazy and vice-versa. (singing modified version of "Queer" by Garbage) Hey girl, take a look at me. Let me dirty up your mind, yeah. I'll strip away your hard veneer. Let me see what I can find. Uh. Uh. Uh. Now, you probably saying "boy meets girl, that's one boring fucking story, it's always the same." But there are variations on the theme, like: Boy meets dog, boy loses dog, boy buys new dog. Or girl meets psychiatrist, girl goes to therapy for the next 10 years. Or in Oz, there's always boy meets boy. Prisoner number 98K514, Christopher Keller. Convicted June 16, '98. Felony murder, 2 counts attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, driving while under the influence, reckless driving. Sentence: 88 years, up for parole in 50. Boy meets girl, boy gets laid. What makes us wanna fuck somebody? Is it the color of their eyes, or the shape of their legs, the spike of their heels? Or is it what the poets tell us? That there's something deeper, a shared loss? A longing to find someone who knows the depth of our sadness. Some people search their whole lives for that someone. Some find them, some don't. Some fool themselves into believing they're in love. And in Oz, most times, the illusion is better than reality. Deceased * Unnamed '(flashback)-Accidental overdose on drugs bought from 'Richie Hanlon. * [[Freakie|'Freakie']]-Accidentally pushed off railing by Richie Hanlon. * Unnamed (flashback)- Store clerk shot by Chris Keller 'during robbery. * 'Katie Bellinger (flashback)- Drowned when Shirley Bellinger drove car into lake. Crime Flashbacks Richard Hanlon - Possession and distribution of a controlled substance Chris Keller - felony murder, 2 counts attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, driving while under the influence, reckless driving Shirley Bellinger - murder in the first degreeCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes